


Vinevision

by Bam_nam



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Body Horror, False Memories, Family, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam_nam/pseuds/Bam_nam
Summary: The vines have spread pretty fast, infecting people. They put them in a mindset that put them in a spot they want to be in or their greatest want; while the egg take their bodies using it to spread the vines around but the egg is stupid and struggles a lot, there's alot of issues to deal with
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch





	1. Stare

**Author's Note:**

> May I say that, technically the egg is multiple beings in one that's how it can steal bodies.

I hummed walking back to my house, seeing a chest labeled mailbox; I opened looking at the book. "He's inviting us to a hotel?" I said blinking; i shrugged walking inside. "Philza, you seen thi- why are you just sitting around?" I said, he shrugged as he got up. I gave him the mail and put my stuff away from grinding in mines; he hummed slightly. I looked at him, "i mean, if he's inviting us than we could go" he said putting the book on the bed, I nodded. His eyes looked outside while walking pass the window to walk to me, "...do you keep growin or?-" he said looking me up and down; I shook my head as smoke appeared showing me going into my human form, he nodded "ah, i see. Well, mate, i wanna see what's up in the area; wanna come?" He said grabbing his stuff "You mean the Egg?" I said, he nodded fixing himself up with armour and getting his weapons ready; "yeah i mean, how bad could it possibly be?" He said smiling, I looked at him. "Were you watching the Lorax?because that's the literal tune of that one song" i said as we walked, "yeah, i hoped you would catch that" he said laughing and slightly flying up, "i mean i did- philza watch out!" I said hitting the baby zombie; he laughed messing with my hair; "do you think i could eat it?" He said looking at me. I looked at him, blank stare and all "Is your stomach a void?" I said, he shrugged; "maybe, I'm always hungry!" He said landing down walking by me; I saw ranboo walking pass us holding a block, "enderwalkin' Ranboo is weird" I said watching him, "don't look him in the eyes though, its like being paralyzed as he slowly gets more distorted looking" he said shivering, "that's..weird" I said taking out my trident, "wee" i said going into the water and flying off, he laughed and followed me as we made it over. He smiled, we managed to get there; i cut the vines down as I passed on the path, and looking around. "So what do you know?" I asked, he hummed as he thought; "it infects people, i heard." He said looking at me "Oh Yeah? Who has it possessed?" I asked, he shrugged; a cat ran by before turning into a person; " cat merchant on the loose! he stole my diamonds" Fundy yelled following the cat. I slowly turned to him, "it was a human?" I said; he shrugged; "i think it possessed bad, he's been on posters with that cat guy" i said, he nodded walking behind the walls to the hole, "hey, what do if it infects us?" I asked, he shrugged falling down i followed. We walked down the hall, the aura of the creepy dark look filled it. I heard slimy moving as we walked farther, he touched the vines; i avoided touching them mainly because of how gross they look and sound. We all looked around seeing the room covered in it, i covered my nose; "it smells like a rotten flesh!" I said, he nodded looking around more, "looks like it took the color from the bad and Skeppy statue, huh?" He said looking at me, i went to him. I kicked the vines a bit, i saw a tall shadow go over me; I stuck my lips out trying to process it "hello techno and Philza..~" a voice said, we both turned to look. I looked up, "hello bad, your outfit is different" philza said pulling me to him, "you came to our egg huh?" He said smiling which looked abnormally creepy due to his skin ripping into a smile, I nodded hitting onto the Egg, gagging "it's squishy..-" i whispered to him; he laughed a bit before I felt myself get pulling into it. He grabbed onto me panicking, bad kicked me in; Phil used his sword to cut me out pulling me and sighing. "It hit him pretty quickly" bad said to antfrost, Phil picked me up pointing his sword at them and leaving; I looked at him as we walked out the area. We went into targay and he immediately noticed something; "techno, you look diseased. Your pale as hell, your hair lost color almost it's a gross pinkish color. That egg fucked you up." He said; i nodded coughing up pieces of the Egg; "that's your dinner if it gets onto me" he said pointing at me, I looked at him staying quiet. He noticed and nudged me "Talk, come on, mate" he said, smiling.


	2. Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunger

"Techno, calm down. The cattle might disappear" he said laughing, I shrugged going to him; "im just really hungry, my hunger is so low!" I said holding my stomach, he opened the door, "I'm worried now, i think the Egg actually got you tech" he said touching my forehead, the smell of blood hit my nose; metallic but sweet in a sense and very luring. Wait,what am I talking about I'm speaking pure nonsense?! "Uh techno, your biting me." He said pushing my head back; i backed up covering my mouth, "techno I think your just a cannibal now" he said putting his lips straight making the white guy nodding as he pass by face. "I don't want to be though, everyone suddenly smells nice!" I said, he sighed putting a muzzle on me; "there, now-" he said, a red liquid dripped from the mask; "uhh..techno?" He said looking up at my eyes that were shaking a bit as i stared. He slowly walked back, I jumped at him in my pig form, he hit the chest looking around panicking. He fought back "Hey! Uhhm stop!" He said; "hey Mr Minecraft- oh scary pig man." Ranboo said staring at me; I went back into my human form removing the muzzle and wiping my mouth; "ehem..uh what happened?" I said, Phil stared at me; "you..went a little feral.." He said, I looked at my hair and sighed. More color draining, "oh god" he said looking at me; I looked down hair going over my eye, "techno..you okay?" I looked at him. "Phil, im tired. Like really tired" I said sighing and going to the beds. He grabbed me, "techno, help me destroy the egg" he said Ranboo nodded; i shook my head. "Why would I..its not doing anything" I said he stared in shock, "..is this even techno?!" Ranboo said; i turned to him. "I think you should be leaving now..we need to talk..alone" I said staring him down, he stood up straight looking down at me. Techno no, snap out it!, feed upon him! Rednoblade!, blood for the blood vines! I covered my ears feeling like i was spinning. Ranboo touched my shoulder, a vine wrapped around him he quickly ripped it off. "Make it stop. The arguing isn't gonna help. Stop it!" I mumbled holding onto my head, philza held onto me; my eyes hit his as it swapped from brown to red and back and forth. I stood up straight, all the colors from my clothes were drained from pink to white and white to black; "uhh techno..." Ranboo said backing up with Philza, the vines went around my face. "Come on..techno.." Philza said; i felt two leads go around my arms pulling me to the ground. "Damnit...if he wasn't so hard to read i would of been more careful!" I said, my voice doubling philza had a green aura on his hands as he held onto me there. "The voices *are* bullies!" I said trying to get free; "he just sounds sad. It's scary." Ranboo said, I felt the grip tightened; i cried a bit. "This is unfair! I haven't even full on spoke or touched you bird man" i said pouting, "where is techno..?" Philza said, I smirked leaning to him; "well Mr bird man, he's in his mind in his own world!" I said sticking my tongue out.


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who am I again?

Phil's eyes widen twisting his wrist, i screamed in pain feeling my body contort; I laughed a bit, "go ahead Kill another son" I said, he stopped and dropped me. I got up, "well as I was saying, the Egg gives your desires.no no matter what! I can read you Phil. You want him back. You want the past back!" I said he put his hand up and threw me out. I rolled and flipped back, I smiled limped back; "dad, your so mean to me!" I said as tears fell. I wiped them off smiling; "okay cry over!" I said jumping at him flipping him off and hitting him. He punched me, the red of the nose bleed disappeared as I wiped my nose; I felt a sword go through me, Phil stared in shock. I let go of philza, i turned around limping. Ranboo backed up, "Ranboo. You can't kill me. I am never dying" i said walking to him sword in stomach; Philza used his abilities pulling me back. "Ranboo, run! Go just in case!" He said flipping me around; I broke free running at him. I jumped on him kicking him and smirked, he punched me. I used my nails to catch me leaving claw marks, I smirked going at him again. "Fighting me won't stop this, i am truly sorry. A father's lost is always bad but joining can fix it" I said, he shook his head flying up and flying at me with his sword; I stood there putting my sword down, he stopped; landing. "What are you doing?" He said pointing his sword, I smiled "do what you dare want to" I said; "no...no just look, you can stay and I'll experiment on you to fix this" he said; I took out the sword and picked up mine walking inside he followed. "What are you?" He said pointing at me, i messed with my hair looking down; "I'm techno" I said. "No..you aren't" he said rubbing his templates on his forehead. Fake techno!, rednoblade!, feed him to the Egg!, doctor philzaaa. I hit my head, he stared at me. "I apologize for you not believing me, im only trying" I said leaning back; he looked at my hair trying fo figure it out. "Your not like techno..your so..sad sounding and you're always cryin' mate" he said. I shrugged, "well, i..uhm" I said messing with my jewelry.


	4. Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo got that ENA design lol and feel. He's a fusion more like-

(Ranboo pov) I ran to snowchestier panting, I picked up a grass block, i shook my head looking for tubbo. "Hey Ranboo! What's up?" He said walking off. I looked at him, "techno got infected by the Egg and is really sad looking and sounding actually..- but! Help!" I said; he blinked pulling me down patting my head, "are you sure? Techno is pretty strong, plus how?" He said, i shrugged, "he is all black and white now with the vines covering his body" i said tapping my chin; "take me to see him later, right now im building more! Im so sorry!" He said walking off holding wood and going off. He built up, "you're kinda like wilbur from what i know of him" I said, he froze a bit looking at me. "..pardon?" He said, his eyes shine faded slightly; "i mean you built up your own nation and did it for the safety and comfort of others!" I said smiling. He sighed smiling, "o-oh! Thanks!" He said; "how's the two ?" He asked, "ah, they truly swell! No issues re-" I jumped feeling static cover my eyes my face side's swap "oh-" he said, tears fell down my face leaving burns. "I hate it! I dont lwike being wif them!" I said my head spinned going back to normal. "Uhh.." He said clearing his throat, "I'm sorry, uhm, help? Techno?" I said, he sighed. "Im sure maybe...tommy or...uhh sam! They can help!"he said I sighed and walked out "bye dude" I said, he waved. I saw a figure walk with me, "oh hey niki" I said smiling. "Haven't seen you for a while" I added grabbing grass blocks and putting them down; she smiled and stood in front of me. "What's new?" She asked, i shrugged and looked off; "Well, techno is infected by the egg, i don't know where tommy is and I'm so dizzy." I said she nodded patting my back; "Well, i can help! I need to give tommy something!" She said smiling, I nodded and kept walking; "niki, are you okay? um you seem tired and a little out of it" i asked worried; she smiled, "im fine ranboo, thank you" she said nodding; "hey..uh ranboo, your very strange" she said smiling. I sighed, "yeah i know-" my eyes met hers, she tilted her head. "Mmmm..." I said. She poked me, I messed with my fingers and kept staring; her body shivered a bit. "I..cant move.." She said; she backed up panicking, I looked off walking more, "uhm what- uh do you need to give him?" I asked; she shook her head; "uh, a cake..just like old times.." She said looking down; I looked off nodding; I saw techno and philza walking around, I blinked; "techno looks.. Different" she said I turned her around and walked off, i smiled. She walked off shrugging; i coughed into my hand seeing a weird piece of vine. I panicked, "huh?!" I said, I saw a very serious looking tubbo and a worried Tommy walking off; "tubbo- t-talk to me! I dont like this!" He said tubbo sighed. "Tommy. Im only doing what comes naturally." He said flicking him; tommy stared offended, he chuckled. "Hello" i said appearing behind them, Tommy jumped and tubbo stared at me. "Evening Ranboo." He said waving, I smiled looking at them. Tommy sighed, "Tubbo's being weird! He's all- wilbur soot-t!" He said poking tubbo; tubbo glared at him. "First off im just tired, my energy's low since I ran into techno" he said wiping his face tiredly. "Techno was white- well he already was-" he said shrugging, I stared at him; "you saw techno?" I said. "Uh- hello?" Tommy said looking around; we both looked at him; "oh sorry, techno called!" He said smiling I stopped him. "Uhm don't..let him..talk you into anything please" I said, he nodded. Tubbo tilted his head, "i surely understand why, techno is infected. His physical form is corrupted, colors are drained from it stealing energy" he said, we both looked at him; "I've been researching quite a lot, reading..books i found..our history soon solved!" Tubbo said turning to us; "that coat is cursed" Tommy said, i laughed; "What do you mean?"he said. "Hey Ranboo, how's your memory?" Tommy asked changing the subject, "uh, I had a flashback of my past. It kinda was weird" I said messing with my jacket; "Well spill" he said. I looked at my hands. Feeling the world change, I looked around seeing myself in a cape while standing on a body; "uhh.." I said, looking around. "Hello?" A voice said, I snapped out of it looking at him, "..youre a real prick you know" he said looking at us; tubbo was wiping his eyes. "Why is everyone attackin' me!?" He said, "what..did i say?" I quietly said. "You got all confident! You said alot of mean shit!" He said, I backed up looking at them. "I Uh..im sorry, I dont remember.." I said "you never do!" Tommy said walking to me, staring me down. "P-please stop staring at me.." I said, "you fucking never remember anything- do you even know anything!?" He said, tubbo stopped him. "Leave him alone Tommy!" He said. I messed with my hands, "i fucking left him alone a lot" he said, loud whispering went around me "what do you want from me..? Do you want my eye..? I-I'll give them.." I said quietly looked down while hugging myself "uhh..tommy..-" "yeah..i see it too.." They said looking behind me, a hand went by me; I looked at it covering my eye. Tubbo stopped me, i looked at him, "no removing eyes that's gross." Tubbo said hitting me and pulling me away from the figure behind me; it was a very creepy looking technoblade. "Techno?" Tommy said shocked, "I dont think he can help them forever, eventually the worst is to come" he said spinning his axe. "Who...or what are you talkin about?" Tubbo said looking at us, techno's eyes hit us; "huh..? Your saying i can kill all three? I think i could spare one..just to be easy..i dont wanna get tired killing those with more lifes" he said limping towards us. I stood in front of them, he swung his axe. I braced myself holding my sword, he hit me; i fell. "That was fair..im pretty useless-" i said getting up; "well be useful and shut up" techno said slamming the two to the floor; I stabbed a vine on his cape; a loud hiss was heard. He looked at me, I kept cutting vines seeing his body give off steam as he went into his human form, i backed up as he walked to me. He lifted up his axe, I closed my eyes; "enough." A voice said, we all looked and saw philza flying down hitting the axe out his hands "Leave them alone, techno, we went over this" he said, using his abilities; he got dragged there. "Philza Minecraft, you remind me of wanda maxiniof! From avengers age of ultron! Which was a confusing ass film. Didn't she fuck a corpse?" Tommy said chuckling; tubbo covered his mouth."he has brain damage." He said; i blinked looking at him, philza lift them both with his telepathic ability; he sighed and pat my back. "You guys okay?" He asked, tubbo nodded; Tommy mumbled, "2/3 of us are okay" i said.


	5. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't a issue..

I walked around seeing how the vines are getting around and people getting their greatest desire! This is the peace i wanted, I saw a figure standing in the community house; I shook my head, antfrost ran to me switching to his human form. He bowed before me and looked at me, "I've been given information" he said lifting up his hat; I gestured for him to continued. "Technoblade has joined, but there's a issue.." He said, i bent down and grabbed his face, "issue..? It better be solvable or else I'll crush you like a grape." I said, he looked at me teary eyed and holding onto my fingers; "I-im sorry b-but two have infected and the personality is noticeably different...he is trapped With t-them.." He said, I sighed; i used my other hand to make my nails into claws "i do say, your eyes are quite pretty. Would be a shame if I ripped them out. Correct? Better fix it before i do." I said.

He nodded, i dropped him, he went to back into his cat form running off, I sighed and took off my hood as I walked into the community house; a figure limped around looking outside then back up to me. I looked down, "Skeppy...?" I said holding my hands out while the dark shadow went off my body; revealing my human form, the shadow went into my ring, he turned around showing his disfigured body and face. He had a black liquid dripping from his mouth, diamonds and vine piercing through his skin. I sighed cupping his face, "a few stitches should fix you up.." I said, "bad..this is your fault..." He said grabbing my arms, the black liquid staining my skin; i backed up. His clothes switched from blue to red, "this is your doing.." He said as diamonds and flesh fell as he walked towards me; 

"I should kill you for the pain you put me through" he said his voice distorting, I opened my arms; "I take death open arms..as long as it's you.." I said, he stopped in his tracks. His body reversing, seeing his normal face; but completely blank eyes. "Your..stupid..stupid..stupid..Stupid!" He said grabbing my shirt; I smiled a bit. "Your..not my bad..and until i get him back..ill torture you..even if you die.." He said.i smirked and pushed him to the wall pushing my sword against his ribs, he slapped me. I pulled him closely grabbing his jaw; his eyes widened. "Bad..i know your in there..and your hurting i know it..!" He said, I made my nails into claws smiling. "And it's okay..! I am too..just uh..please remember, this wasn't your fault..! You just wanted me back.." He added seeing my claws get closer to him; "i..i really care about you bad, seeing you like this..hurts me..please..." He said, looking me in the eyes. I dropped him; he stayed close to the wall. "I am small and scared..i am small and scared.." He said switching to ore mode; "what am I doing..? Why do I wanna hurt people...?" I said, my voice cracking. He shrugged, "and why are you suddenly 2'2..?" I said wiping my tears, "..im tired bitch." He said, i sniffed; "language.." I said quietly he rolled his eyes, "who are you..no what are you?" He said, I made the shadow like aura on my body go away revealing a vine covered me who's eye was red now, the vines covered half my face. "I am a subject of the egg. My only purpose is bring desires with a cost." I said staring him down, he stared in shock before going into his normal form, "where is *my* bad.." He said holding onto my shirt. "I am your bad, i am your desire Skeppy." I said He let go shaking, "you said it yourself 'i wanna be free, I want to see him. I want bad' here i am." I said tilting my head making a cracking sound, "no..no.." He whispered walking away from me; "mold me into your desired bad. No more arguing. No more fighting. Don't you want what's best for your friends. Him. Sapnap?" I said, his breathing hitched; "don't even think about touchin' my friends or even sapnap" he said glaring me down, I smiled "it's far too late...all of your friends are here! They're happy in a new reality!" I said he shook his head; "Skeppy. Your being defiant." I said the world glitched, "h-huh?" He said looking around. "You wanted to see how everyone was! I showed you. I played my role!" I said as the world turned black leaving only prime path, "w-where am I?" He said. "How was your true reality skeppy?" I said. He tripped and fell looking at me; "Skeppy! Skeppy!" A voice yelled sounds like it's been in pain, "w-wha- Bad? How-" he said looking around. "You'll learn eventually..now, let's see how lpud you scream!" I said running at him. He ran off screaming screaming 'bad, help,' etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But no one was there


	6. One in the same

[Tommy pov] stressed i walked around, tubbo was messing with his lighter; "for fucks sake tubbo stop messing with stupid lighter." I said, he looked at me; ranboo stared in shock, I looked between them"I..im Sorry, I just- whatever." I said scratching my bandages. He stood up stopping me, "careful. You'll open old wounds" he said; "okay" I mumbled rubbing the bandages. "Tommy are you okay?" He asked touching my shoulder, I looked at him. "When techno threw us down i felt a aura hit me, when it did it felt like fear being engulfed by..god knows what" I said, "so you telling me..you can see through the Egg?" Ranboo said tilting his head, i shrugged. "But i felt it..like all over" I said; Tubbo looked at me;" that's why you were crying?" He said I looked off, "look, it wasnt in my control. It was just..i dont know-" I said, I felt a sting in my chest. I held onto my chest, coughing, and looking at them. "This is familiar." Tubbo said, Ranboo was looking around panicking; "guys. Please im literally dying-" I said coughing, tubbo punched my chest.i fell gasping, " Doctor t?" I said, he nodded before dropping literal crack on my head. "Medication!" He said. "No-" Ranboo said throwing put the drugs; "noo!!" He said screaming,i heard a loud squack; I looked around. "Phil?" I said, I heard wings flapping; we all went to check and saw Philza curled up on the floor making bird noises, "Phil.." I said disappointed and quietly; "mmm..yes..?" He said. I bent down to him, "did you walk into a window again?" I patted his back; he sighed. "Yeah..my bird brain got triggered by seeds.." He said pointing at techno who we all looked at, he put up a peace sign before just saying 'E' ; we looked back at him. "Bruv, get up. Your embarrassing- " I said, tubbo looked at me. "Your dads weird bro" he said messing with his lighter again. Hearing the clicking made my head spin, "tubbo, you should stop uhm..tommy is dissociating-" Ranboo said, they looked at me, "theopay arc,E, /rainbowchat" Techno said before curling up; they looked at each other, "yes therapy" philza said getting up and tying his hair up. I tapped tubbo, he held my hand he whistled; Phil copied it. "Noo.." Phil said flapping his wings sighing. I hummed the tune he whistled; "Tommy, you good?" He said "I told you to stop you idiot" I said looking at him. "My bad- also is techno okay? He's spewing pure nonsense" tubbo said; we looked at him. He was head in hands while sighing, "it wont stop saying- uwu- AAAA-" he said. I hugged tubbo, he pushed me off; "stoop..your too cold!" He said I hissed at him, "you're the warmth slab." I said, Phil looked at me confused; "clingyinnit-uwu!- nooo." techno said, tubbo sighed patting my shoulder; "he needs attention to thrive" he said giggling. "Anyways, Tommy can see through the Egg" tubbo said i looked around; "huh?" I said yawning. They looked at me, I waved, "why does my two best friends have magic?" Tubbo added, I looked at them; my eyes turned red feeling myself get thrown out my body looking around. I saw them all look at me, they shook me; i walked to techno and got suck in. I looked around and saw a child sitting there playing chess with a ink like being covered in eyes I screamed, he looked at me shocked; "Finally!" He said getting up; I laughed pointing at him. "Stop laughin, I disagreed with fhs stupid thing and now im stuck in this..weak form of a mini human." He said, i blinked; "so this is your vulnerable state?" I said to myself; the monster got up and went to him. He sighed, closing his eyes as the being consumed him in ink like flesh; i felt tears fall. I touched it, "you're..scared..?" I said looking at my hands; i panicked "your scared of being weak and used..that is why you push us away.." I said; a hand pushed out, "only i can call myself out idiot, you should bothering someone else. Im literally trapped. Hopeless. I should I listened to the stupid egg and got that fake reality, better then being forced around. Hearing my chat speak." He said using his hand as a mouth; "huh..i cant take you serious as a child- but other than that..come here" i said pulling him out I saw him look at me; "look. I know im the baby brother and all but..im the almost adult now! And I say, open up to us more'" i said; "well..i-" the being grabbed him pulling him in, i could see the sludge going around his arm; I was about to grab him again but went back to my body, i held onto tubbo panting and trying get back to reality. "He's a child. Like small- and being watched by a demon, his true emotions fuel it" I said rambling, they all looked at me, "you sound psycho" Phil said; I opened a window showing seeds then throwing it out. His wings puffed up "i hate you" he said walking outside; "Well, that was easy..but i felt his emotions but..i felt a third party..it felt familiar.." I said; tubbo looked at me; "I'm scared oddly..its actual fear" I said; he touched my shoulders "you have right to be. You're scared Tommy. Just like me, we all are..just stay together and safe" he said. I nodded, I saw philza walk back in; "hey Tommy." He said, I looked he put off a vine, techno and i coughed up blood; tubbo checked on me. "You okay?" He said, i nodded getting up. "Tommy's infected?" Ranboo said, we all looked at him. "Wait..is he?" Tubbo said


	7. Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I,,I honestly don't know

"Surely not, right?" Tubbo said; i looked at phil. "I think?" He said looking at me; "Phil..do I exist truly?" I said looking at him; he backed up and cleared his throat. "What?" I asked looking at him. "Uh. Did you hear anything..?" He said looking around, "your..hearing something??" Ranboo asked; "screaming, uhh a voice talking to me" he said, tubbo hit him with a cross. "Ow." He said quietly; "I just wanna know of I'm real" I said, ranboo hit my head. I fell forward, passing out. "Thanks" tubbo said smiling, ranboo nodded; "refrain from uh..being weird" he said waving off phil. Tubbo picked me up, putting me on the chair, "techno, you good?" Philza said they looked at him, "E, bark bark, eat him" he said, ranboo used a spray bottle. He hissed, "your so mean to me" Techno said, I woke up holding my head "Tommy?"tubbo said touching my shoulder, a vine grabbed his arm. His eyes teared up, "oh god-" ranboo said, he backed up holding his arm, "tubbo,you okay?" He Said, tubbo hid his face on ranboo; "dude, you okay?" He said blinking, "ranboooo.." he said quietly, I looked at him. "Oh hell no." Philza said using his abilities, I tapped my foot seeing vines burst up going around his arms pulling him down. "Mate! What the hell ?!" He said, I pointed at him, a vine went around his mouth. "Tommy- Uhm. Stop..?" Ranboo said, tubbo shot arrow at me; it hit my chest. I looked at him, he kept shooting at me. "Oh how rude, honestly. Im your best friend and you're trying to shoot me?!" I said, ranboo punched me. I cracked my jaw back into place, "give Tommy back!" Tubbo said, "you have bigger problems. It's 3v2" I said smiling, they looked around, philza was being controlled by vines,eyes switching from red to green. Ranboo panicked and a galaxy tearing pulled the vines off philza; he fell; techno was trying not to get sucked in. He went into his pig form, "hell no. I am not that weak" he said, ranboo put his hand in his pockets "like you said, always a new prince might take over the ruins, maybe its my turn dear king" he said kicking him, he fell in closing the portals, ranboo's white side took over more then went back to normal. "Holy shit, that's cool" tubbo said smiling, ranboo smiled confused. "Tommy's not looking so good." Ranboo said sighing, "tommy, you look completely freaky." Tubbo said kicking at me; I glared at him seeing a vine drag him down. "Ranboo,my beloved. do the thing!" He yelled, ranboo's jaw unhinged as he jumped at me; I hit him with a vine but bit it. His sword cut my cheek, I stuck my tongue out flipping upside down. "You almost hit me! Key word almost." I said, vines went around them. "Oh fuck." Tubbo said, I stretched sitting in front of them. "So, this is fun" I said. "You know, I'm stronger than you" tubbo said spitting on me, my vines grew more. "Yeah I know, big t. I can read your mind and being. You won't break easily" I said, I looked at ranboo who was being basically consumed by the vines clearly distraught but overall trying. "Dude you good?" Tubbo asked "I-i guess? I don't know, my h-head's really loopy" he said, "god damnit ranboo, you weak fuck." Tubbo Said, ranboo looked at him his whiteside started to creep over his black one. "oh shit-" tubbo said; "..I-i have idea but your not gonna like it" he said tubbo looked at him. He gasp before his whole body turn white, his eyes fully red. He burst up wobbling, "this..my my, quite a form" he said streaching. "Hey tommy." Tubbo said, I looked at me, "I know you in there, and don't worry..this will only hurt a bit" he said as a shock hit my head I felt myself get pushed onto a couch, the world was black and white. I was wearing a dress shirt and a vest; "tommy, you're awake now? You've been out for hours!" A voice said, "wil..?" I said, he came into frame smiling and putting his hands on his hips "Yes, that's my name, what's that look on your face? Am I stranger to you baby bro?" He said walking to me. "No of course, just a little out of it" I said smiling, he messed with my hair. "Hey knock it off!" I said, he scoffed. "Well you're acting like real chucklehead aye?" He said, I rolled my eyes, "am not!" I said. "Enough,your gonna make me snap my cap with this arguing." Techno said coming down stairs. He was wearing the same thing as wilbur, beige pants with a dress shirt. His hair was the exact same as wilbur, "well tech, I'll tell you what..I'm in the mood..to go down town for a bite!" Wilbur said leaning on techno. "slow your role bucko, we got no lettuce." Techno said. "hm, steal from old man of course." I said, "Oh yeah?" A voice said, I turned around. Phil was wearing a suit with a fedora standing there waiting for me to explain, "well you see.." I said before bolting it, he looked at me. "Tommy- that's god damn fat-head." Phil said scoffing and looking at the twins. "Don't tell him but your my favorites." He said whispering. "We know old man." They both said walking upstairs


	8. Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems the boys are having some trouble, whats new though. But at least they're helping the community.

I looked around, "hello! You seem lost!" A voice said, I jumped; "oh uh-" I said, I shook his hand smiling instantly. "Heya ranboo, why you lingering? You made me thing you were some rando!" I said, he smiled, he was wearing a suit with no sleeve and a bright red tie. "Well I wish, you've been staring at then girls like your doll dizzy!" He said elbowing me, I chuckled looking at him. "oh I am dear pal! Look at them, gorgeous aren't they?" I said he hit my head. "they ain't animals you idiot" ranboo said, I pouted. "Of course not! You gotta treat them well..but I'm watching them not talkin' I can do what I want!" I said, looking back. He pulled me to the dinner, "morning boys!" Bad said smiling, "howdy mr halo, how are you?" He Said, he sighed. "better, though the Mr is being a real pain in the you know what." He said 

I smiled, "well hope you both get better" I said, he nodded. "What you two kiddies need eh?" He said taking a pencil out, "well a coffee will do" ranboo said. "Milkshake!" I said, "with crisp?" Bad said pointing his pencil, I smiled looking at him; "you know me so well" I said, he smiled walking off. "Your a regular?" Ranboo asked tilting his head, "kinda!" I said. I looked at him, "do you wonder what we can do for our community?" I said. He nodded, "maybe talent show!" I said, he tilted his head. "Why?" He asked, looking at me confused. "Woman love money! And talent, I'll have both!" I said smiling. He sighed, 

"You and your woman" he said rolling his eyes, I stood up. "what does that mean?" I said, he pulled me down. "don't make a scene Tommy, you crazy fool" he said, I rolled my eyes. He sighed, "I'll get my big bro to help us alright?" He said, I smiled. "Ranboo you are a real hero!" I said, he smiled rolling his eyes. "Well, thank you Mr Minecraft!" He said, we both laughed. "here y'all go, a Tommy reg and a coffee with cream and Hazel" punz said putting it on the table. "Thanks!" We both said. "Aye ranboo, tell your brother he owes me money. Fools always not paying me the right amount" He said, he nodded. Then punz walked off, "can't believe someone like him works here, at a dinner names muffin and fun." I said drinking my milkshake. "I can, it's ironic because he's like scary looking compared to this cutesy place, it's a normal trope on shows" he said 

"Trope? Shows?" I said tilting my head, he flitched shaking his head, scratching his neck; "sorry, watching too much tv!" He said, I smiled slightly. "Seems so!" I said. He drank his coffee humming, "we need wilbur's help too, he's good at stuff like lighting and all!" He said, I nodded. "We can get the school to help!" I said, 

We talked for hours, a woman closed her newspapers. "Hmm, A talent show aye?" Niki said smiling, jack was still reading his, "there's a sale on dresses, that's pretty nice!" He said smiling. Ponk sighed "your both idiots, let's get into the competition and win!" He said, they nodded putting their hands in the middle. "Team star, get a ideas and clues" Niki said smirking, they nodded making a star with their hands. "Shooting star!" They all said quietly, Niki stayed but ponk and jack ran off. 

"Let's go to your place to plan!" He said, I slurped down my last bit of my milkshake getting up and droppjng money, ,"bye Mr halo!" We both said, he waved smiling."bye boys!" He said waving.

We were in the house thinking, "let's make it red!" I said, he nodded smiling. "And add this here" pointing two things together, "what's up?" Wilbur said leaning over us smiling. We both jumped in shock and scared, he laughed sitting by us. "you're buildin' something?" He asked, I nodded, "we wanna get money and help the community." I said, he blinked hitting my head. "You're a idiot." He said. "It'll work! Watch!" I said, "we're very smart plus we need you help..can you get us lights?"ranboo asked. "give 30%" he said, "29%,take it or leave it!" I said, he thought and nodded. "Ranboo you lost 29% of your pay " I said, he put his head down 

"Fair." He said sighing, I pat his back then went to explain it to will, I smiled as he gave critism. It was a loud conversation not gonna lie.

+++++++++±+++++

Have you tried out newest creation, the dude brand toaster! Just pop it in and...Boom! Cooked in seconds!  
Buy one now!! Dude brand the creators of the future!


End file.
